The present invention relates generally to a solar window shade adapted for use on airliners and other conveyances, and more particularly, to a window shade having an integrated solar panel arranged to receive light from outside the cabin, wherein power generated by the solar panel can be used to charge local electronic devices via a wired and/or wireless charging port located in the window shade.
Conventional window shades found on airliners and other passenger conveyances can take the form of roll-up, folding and slide-type assemblies. On airliners, such shades may be held in a frame assembly having a gradual curve from top to bottom to match the curvature of the aircraft fuselage and window, and are therefore constructed from a thin pliable sheet of material. In use, the window shade lowers to cover the underlying pressure proof window pane and rises to allow the passenger to see out the window.
Window shades may be manually operated or powered. Manually-operated window shades typically include a handle located along the bottom edge of the shade that facilitates gripping to physically manipulate the shade up and down. Automated window shades typically include controls located near the window or in an armrest or console positioned alongside the seat.
It has become commonplace on passenger type commercial aircraft to provide charging ports for charging carried-aboard personal electronic devices such as laptops, tablets, smartphones, media players, etc. Charging ports are typically located within the seat backs, consoles or armrests, and are powered via the electrical system of the aircraft. This arrangement requires long lengths of wiring and numerous interconnections, which add undesirable cost, weight and complexity to the interior construction.
Therefore, it would be desirable to eliminate reliance on the aircraft electrical system to charge passenger devices in at least some of the passenger seats. By providing a solar powered charging port at the window seats on an airliner, it is possible to substantially reduce the number of hard-wired connections needed to serve all passenger seats.